1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light fixture control devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to light fixture dimmer control units that are programmable and remotely accessible.
Light dimmers are a generally simple electrical appliance that have changed little over time. Although they may perform their main purpose adequately, conventional light dimmers offer limited additional functionality and only utilize a single method for controlling the luminosity of the connected light sources. Current light dimmers fail to utilize advances in technology to provide additional features to users, increasing their functionality and improving the efficiency of their power consumption.
Electrical devices designed to control the amount of RMS voltage received by a light source are well known in the prior art. Several different types of technologies are used for dimming light sources, including PWM, reverse phase control, and forward phase control, among others. Several different devices are known in the prior art that utilize these various technologies, however none of these devices offer a device that is capable of selectively and alternately utilizing multiple types of these different RMS control technologies. Because different light dimming devices utilize only a single type of method to reduce the amount of voltage received by the light source, these types of dimmers will always be ideally suited for specific types of light sources and may not be as efficient with other types of light sources. Devices having touchscreens that are able to control the amount of power driven to a load are also well known in the prior art, however these devices generally require physical actuation by the user and cannot simultaneously be used wirelessly.
The present programmable touchscreen dimmer provides a dimmer that can utilize multiple different methods for reducing the RMS voltage provided to the connected light source. The present invention comprises a microcontroller that can reversibly switch between PWM dimming and reverse phase control dimming, depending on which is more efficient, based upon the type of light source. Furthermore, the present invention can be installed within a conventional electrical light switch box, allowing it to be retrofitted into any home. The touchscreen of the present invention provides an intuitive user interface that can be used to control the luminosity of the light sources connected to the present invention and also program the device to respond to both internal and external variables, as dictated by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to dimmer circuit arrangements and programmable dimmers. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to circuit arrangements for reducing the power draw by light sources. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device is U.S. Pat. No. 7,271,550 to Vanderzon, which describes a dimmer circuit that uses an IGBT to control the delivery of power to a load. The present invention also preferably utilizes an IGBT and PWM dimming technology, however the microcontroller can also optionally switch to reverse phase dimming.
Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 7,663,325 to McDonough, which describes a programmable wallbox dimmer having an intensity selector and a menu that allows users to access a variety of programmable features. The present invention also has a variety of programmable features and an intensity selector, however it further utilizes PWM to reduce the power consumption of the controlled light fixtures and supports wireless connectivity to electronic devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,791,595 to Altonen and U.S. Pat. No. 8,098,029 to Newman, Jr. disclose devices for controlling the amount of power delivered to an electrical load and having a touch screen user interface. Altonen and Newman, Jr. both comprise a touch-sensitive faceplate that is able to transmit the actuation from a user to the underlying electrical circuitry, which in turn controls a connected electrical load. The present invention also utilizes a touchscreen user interface to allow users to control the luminosity, i.e. the load, of a light fixture, however it also comprises a means for providing wireless connectivity to other electronic devices and the faceplate portion of the present invention is interchangeable.
Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 8,296,669 to Madonna, which discloses a programmable multimedia controller that is configured to control various devices within a home and a display screen that provides a user interface based on a virtual representation of a room. The display of the present invention is a simple sliding bar that can be actuated to control the brightness of the light fixtures connected thereto. The display of the present invention can also be configured to show a simple picture when not in use, but the display is not based upon a virtual representation of a room.
Finally, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0230073 to Newman, Jr. describes a two wire load control device, for applications such as a dimmer switch, for controlling the amount of power delivered from an AC power source to an electrical load, such as an LED light. Newman, Jr. utilizes a method of PWM called phase cutting, rather than traditional forward phase control or reverse phase control methods. The present invention also utilizes a PWM technique for reducing the amount of power consumption of the device, however the present invention also includes a programmable control unit that can be wirelessly controlled by other electronic devices.
The present programmable touchscreen dimmer comprises a control housing that fits within a standard electrical light switch box and a removable faceplate that can be attached thereto. The faceplate has touchscreen controls and may be programmed to serve additional purposes when not in use, such as a night light or as a digital picture display. The control housing utilizes a PWM technique for minimizing the power draw by the light fixtures to which it is connected and can be configured to be wirelessly accessible by other electronic devices, such as laptops or smartphones. It substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing programmable dimmer devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.